The Distribution Line Message Specification (DLMS) is an international standard protocol for communication in the power industry. A smart meter reading system based on the DLMS generally includes a master station, a collector, and a smart meter. The smart meter is, for example, an electricity meter, a water meter, a gas meter, or the like.
In a conventional smart meter reading system, in an example in which electricity meter data is collected, before collecting the electricity meter data, a master station needs to first establish a connection to an electricity meter; to collect data from n electricity meters connected to a collector, the master station needs to establish at least n connections. In this way, many connections are established between the master station and the collector. If a persistent connection is used, many resources need to be consumed to maintain the connections between the master station and the collector. If a short connection is used, the master station and the collector need to frequently establish a connection. Therefore, message exchange is increased, and overall collection performance is affected. For an electricity meter data item that needs to be frequently collected, many connections need to be established between the master station and the collector. Consequently, many resources of the master station and the collector are consumed, and performance of an entire meter reading system is reduced.